Livin The Suite Life Next Generation
by CaileyZayaForever
Summary: 19 years after Zack, Maya, Cody, Bailey, London, Woody and Addison graduated from Seven Seas High, its finally their children's turn to have their own adventure. Knowing their own adventure, their children are in for the ride of their lives. Meanwhile at home, the rest of the children have their own drama, craziness, dealing with teen pregnancy and raising their families.
1. All Aboard!

Livin The Suite Life Next Generation

AN: I decided to do a story where Zack, Maya, Cody, Bailey, Woody, Addison and London's children take on the S.S. Tipton || I'm excited about how they all go around the world together. I will have some scenes at home too.

My story BFF will be on hold for now. I have some fixing to do with that story.

I realized my mistakes as I was getting ready to write this story. I might just say how old everyone is in 2030…

Kayleigh is 16 along with Alli, Karina and Alleeah. They are turning 17 later this year (2031). So sorry for the mix up!

I feel bad for all the confusion. I even confused myself!

Summary- 19 years after Zack, Maya, Cody, Bailey, London, Woody and Addison graduated from Seven Seas High, it's finally their children's turn to have their own adventure. Knowing their own adventure, their children are in for the ride of their lives.

Tuesday, September 24th, 2030, Cody and Bailey's home, Boston, Massachusetts

Cody and Bailey graduated Seven Seas High at the top of their class in 2011. Cody got rejected, but then ended up going due to the mix up of his and Zack's transcripts. He and Bailey graduated Yale in 2015, they were expecting their first set of twins, their daughters, Annaylanna Raylee and Aniayanna Grace Martin. Bailey was just 2 weeks away from her due date when she and Cody got married on September 9th, 2015. Anna and Ania were born on September 22nd, 2015. 4 days before Bailey's due date. Anna and Ania are now fifteen years old. A year and 7 months after their birth, Bailey gave birth to her and Cody's second set of twins, a boy and a girl, Stephen Zachary and Everleigh Marie Martin on March 18th, 2016. They are 14 years old. They waited three years before welcoming their daughter, Avalianna Josephine on June 16th, 2019. She's 11 years old now. Kayden Thomas and Kaylee Miayah came two years later on January 16th, 2021. They are 9 years old. Cody and Bailey waited another 3 years later and Braison Michael Martin made his way into the world. He was born December 6th, 2024. He's 6 years old. And just last year, Cody and Bailey welcomed their third set of twins, a boy and a girl, Tristian Noah and Kristina Bailee Martin on July 8th, 2029.

Zack and Maya were broken up for a while before getting back together in 2012. Zack's life was a mess after their breakup. He finally got himself together a few months later. In 2012, Maya came back into his life and they got back together. In 2015, they got married before they welcomed their son and daughter, Zachary Thomas Jr. and Zaylee Bailee Martin. Zack and Maya got married August 28th, 2015. Zaylee and Zack Jr were born September 21st, 2015. They are fifteen years old. A year later, their sister, Isabella Caroline Martin made her way into the world on April 15, 2016. She's 14 years old. Two years later, Maya became pregnant with triplets, all girls. She and Zack named them, Audrey Annaylsse, Aubrey Skye and Aurorah Grace Martin. They were 6 weeks early. They were born February 27th, 2018. They are 12 years old. On Augst 19th 2021, Zack and Maya welcomed their second son, Brayden Mitchell Martin into the world. He's 9 years old. Three years later, Maya gave birth to their third son, Watson Michael Martin. He was born on June 16th, 2024. He's six years old. And finally, three years later, Paisley Miayah Martin came into the world. She was born on August 30th, 2027. She's three years old.

London married Todd St. Mark in 2013 and in 2015, they had their daughter, Nicole Marie on April 26th. She's 15 years old. Two years later on May 11th, 2017, they welcomed their daughter, Natalia Joselyn into the world, she's 13 years old. Then, Nate Charles made his way into the world three years later on September 5th, 2020. He's 10 years old. Three years later, Natt Anthony made his way into the world on May 16th, 2023. He's seven years old.

Woody and Addison went separate ways until 2014. They got engaged 6 months later of getting back together, then they welcomed their daughter, Maybelle Grace Fink on November 2015. She's 14 years old right now. She'll be 15 in two months. Her sister, Marianna Danielle came into the world on November 14th 2017. She's 12, she'll be 13 in November. And their little brother, Toby Zachary Fink was born on February 18th, 2023. He's 6 years old.

Annaylssa Raylee, Cody and Bailey's eldest daughter, 15, walked downstairs with her suitcases. "Ania! Get down here! Uncle Zack and Aunt Maya will be here in 10 minutes!"

Aniaylanna Grace, 15, her twin sister, leaned over the staircase. "I'm coming! Damn, you are inpatient, Anna!"

Anna sighed. "Well, excuse me for being excited about going to Seven Seas High on the ship."

Zaylee Bailee, 15, Zack and Maya's oldest daughter, rolled her eyes as she walked into her aunt and uncle's house. "We have to spend 6 months on a boat with my brother. Don't start with me, girl."

Ania laughed as she walked downstairs with her suitcases. "He can't be that bad, Zay."

Zaylee shook her head. "He's a freaking mini version of my dad when he was fifteen! Don't start with me when he starts hitting on all the girls when we get there!"

Zachary Thomas Jr grumbled. "Thanks a lot sis feeling the love and I happen to be the older twin."

Maya sighed. "That's enough you two."

Zack sighed. "He'll grow out of it, sweetheart. I did." He smiled at his wife. "You know when I met your mother..."

Zaylee groaned. "When was that?"

Zack smiled. "I was seventeen..."

Ania laughed softly. "We're in trouble..."

Bailey walked over to her brother and sister in law. "Hey guys. Are Zay and Zack Jr all packed? We have 2 hours before we have to leave to drive to the ship..." She sighed. "I remember our first day..."

Cody laughed as he wrapped his arms around her. "Yeah, you were dressed as a boy."

Zack Jr frowned crossing his arms. "Doesn't seem like that to me."

Anna frowned. "Wait, what?" She looked shocked. "What do you mean Mom dressed as a boy?"

Bailey laughed. "It's a long story...but I'll shorten it for uou...All the spots for girls were taken so I applied as a boy, then London's roommate quit so I was her roommate and it was okay."

Ania smiled. "Oh okay."

Anna shook her head. "Kettlecorn was that small? Huh, no wonder..." She looked at her aunt and uncle. "When did you two meet?"

Maya laughed. "Oh, you'll love this story. It's so funny and sweet at the same time."

Zack smiled. "Somehow I knew your aunt was different from other girls. I tried everything I could to get her to go out with me. She knew I was a player at the time we had met, so I had changed my ways for her. It took a while before we went on a real date."

Zack Jr smiled. "Wow."

Maya looked at her daughter. "Who knows, Zack might change his ways...someday for a girl...Lord, I hope."

Zaylee smiled. "You and me both."

Zack Jr frowned. "Am I supposed to be offended?"

Zack shook his head. "No, bud. Your uncle and grandmother said the same thing to me."

Everleigh ran over to her sisters. "You two are leaving me?! Steph's gonna make me lose my shit in 6 months!"

Cody shook his head. "Now Everleigh that's a bad thing to say about your brother."

Stephen wrapped his arms around her. "It's my job. I'm your twin brother and older for a reason. I love you too, Leigh."

Zack Jr frowned. "Well somebody appreciate their twin for a reason."

Everleigh smiles. "I love you too Steph."

Everleigh rolled her eyes. "Never have liked my boyfriend either...I guess I should be lucky to have one..."

Stephen looked at his sister. "He better treat you good or he's dealing with me."

Everleigh smiled. "Thanks Steph."

Stephen smiled. "You're very welcome."

Anna looked at her sister. "Leigh, be careful."

Everleigh smiled. "Thanks Anna."

Zack looked at Cody. "Do you think Moseby will freak out when we come to drop off our kids? What's he's going to do?"

Cody shrugged. "What could he do except scream and jump overboard like the last time."

Zack laughed. "Oh my God, I have to get my camera ready for that." He chuckled.

Maya smiled and laughed slightly. "Really?"

Bailey nodded. "Oh yeah. They're not kidding."

Maya nodded. "Oh okay."

Anna laughed. "He really jumped off ship?"

Bailey nodded her head. "Yeah."

Ania giggled. "I wonder how he'll take seeing Zack..."

Zack Jr rolled his eyes. "I'm sure he'll love me."

Zaylee giggled. "Or probably scream another set of the Martin twins coming to destroy the ship or something."

Ania laughed. "He's got 2 sets...Gonna have to be prepared for 'Man overboard'!"

Zack Jr sighed. "So, what does he expects me to do wreck his ship?"

Zack laughed. "No. I sure do not want to be called about that, young man!" He gave his son a look.

Zack Jr laughed. "Oh."

Maya looked at her son. "Zachary Thomas Jr...I don't want anything broken..." She gave him the mom glare.

Zaylee shook her head. "Mom, he's not gonna listen. He'll do whatever the heck he wants."

Zack Jr nodded. "Alright, Mom."

S.S. Tipton- Boston, Massachusetts

Mr. Moseby saw London, Todd and their daughter, Nicole Marie St. Mark, 15, walk into the lobby.

London smiled. "Moseby! Hi!" She hugged him.

Mr Moseby smiled and hugged her back. "It's so great to see you here, London."

London smiled. "I had such a great time...Although, I never liked it at first, but I'd love to see how Nicki likes it." She looked over his shoulder, seeing Bailey.

"Bailey!"

Bailey smiled. "London! Oh my God." She hugged her.

London smiled. "Oh my goodness! It's been forever! I've been just all over the world...Let me guess, you and Cody are still married?"

Bailey laughed and smiled. "15 years."

London's eyes went wide. "Well, no surprise there. You two were perfect for each other."

Ania and Anna both groan when they see Zaylee rolling her suitcases by herself. "Twin brothers are annoying...You two are lucky to be girls!"

London's eyes went wide. "Anna! Ania! Oh my goodness! They're beautiful!" She smiled at Bailey. "They look just like you!"

Bailey smiled. "Thanks."

Cody smiled. "And, they look just as beautiful as their mother."

London wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. "Hey Cody! It's been how long?"

Cody laughed. "Too long..."

Zack laughed as he walked up to them with Maya and Zack Jr. "She knows who is who...Very surprised."

London rolled her eyes and hugged him as well. "Not funny, Zack."

Zack laughed. "Oh come on, London."

Mr. Moseby just stood there in shock. "T...Two...Two sets...Two sets of Martin twins?!" He just stood there before screaming. "Noooo!" He ran and jumped off the ship.

Zack laughed. "Knew it."

Bailey laughed. "He'll get over it."

Woody and Addison walked on the ship with their daughter, Maybelle Grace Fink, 15. "Zack!"

Zack looked over at Woody. "Woodsester!"

Woody hugged the twins. "I've missed you guys."

Cody smiled. "How long has it been? 19 years?"

Addison hugged Bailey, Maya and London. "Who knew our kids would be going to school together?"

Maya smiled. "I'm so happy that they'll have their own adventures on this ship."

London smiled. "Nicki's been packed for weeks. She's really excited."

Maya smiled. "That's amazing, London."

London laughed. "Is Zack Jr just like his Dad?"

Maya nodded. "Spilling image."

London smiled. "Wow."

Emma walked over to them. "Oh my God!" She smiled at them. "Cody? Zack? Woody? Bailey? Maya? Addison? London? Is that really you? All the last names I saw were familiar...They're all your kids, huh?"

They all nodded. "Yes they are, Mrs. Moseby. It's really nice to see you again."

Emma smiled. "Let me see if I can tell you who's kids are yours. This should be easy. Zack, Maya? Zaylee and Zack are yours."

Maya laughed. "Yep."

Emma smiled. "Cody, Bailey? No surprise, Anna and Ania are yours. Smart runs in the family..."

Bailey nodded laughing. "Yeah."

Emma laughed. "Oh my God, you two are equally smart. No surprise."

Bailey kissed his cheek. "I still love you."

Emma shook her head. "London, Tood, Nicole is yours." She looked at Woody and Addison. "And finally, Maybelle is yours, Addison and Woody..." She looked at Addison. "Maybelle isn't sugar crazy, right?"

Addison shook her head. "No, she's not."

Emma smiled. "Great."

Zack laughed. "I'm surprised Nicki didn't over pack..."

London rolled her eyes. "I raised to work hard for herself. I did everything the opposite of my father."

Emma smiles. "That's amazing, London."

Bailey looked at Emma. "We should get the kids signed in."

Emma nodded. "Right. Follow me." She picked up Nicki, Anna, Ania, Maybelle, Zaylee and Zack Jr's folders.

Katrina Rose, Mr. Moseby and Emma's adoptive daughter ran into her mother. "Oh! Hey Mom." She smiled at the others. "I'm Katrina Moseby."

Maya smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Katrina."

Emma smiled. "Nicki, this is my daughter, Katrina. She's your roommate."

Nicki smiles. "That's amazing."

Katrina smiled. "I've lived on a boat almost my whole life." She took Nicki's folder. "Once you show the others their rooms. Tell them to meet me at the Sky Deck. I'll give them the tour myself, Mom."

Emma smiled. "Thank you, sweetheart."

Katrina helped Nicki inside their room with her stuff. "I'll see you all soon."

London hugged her daughter tightly. "Be good, okay? I love you." She kissed her head.

Nicki smiled. "I love you too, Mom."

London walked away with Todd. "I'll see you guys in a bit!"

Emma walked the rest to Anna and Ania's rooms. "Alright. Anna, you are in room 220 and Ania, you are in room 221." She handed them their folders. "Zaylee, you are in 222 with Maybelle."

Zaylee smiled. "Thanks." She took her folder and turned to Maybelle. "It's so amazing we got to be roommates."

Maybelle smiled. "I know right?!" She high fived her as they rolled their stuff into the room.

Cody hugged Bailey, who hugged her daughters. "Be good okay? Try to keep Zack in check, okay?"

Ania laughed. "He's our cousin. He don't do much listening to us."

Ania nodded looking at her parents. "Yeah."

Meanwhile Zack and Maya hugged their children. "Be good, guys."

Zack Jr shook his head. "I feel the love."

Maya shook her head. "Please don't wreck this ship okay?"

Zack Jr shrugged. "No promises."

Maya sighed. "Zack..."

Zack Jr sighed. "Why am I the last to be let go? Right, I'm another floor up."

Emma laughed. "Yep, he's definitely Zack's son."

Zack sighed. "Thanks."

Emma smiled. "Let's get him to his room."

Up a deck, Zack Jr's room

Cody, Bailey, Zack and Maya followed her.

Noah, 17, walked out of his room. "Hey Mrs. Moseby." He smiled. "Is this my new roommate?"

Emma nodded her head. "Yes, he is, Noah."

Noah smiled. "Awesome. I'm Noah Anderson. I'm 17. Nice to meet you, Zack." He put his books down.

Zack Jr smiled. "Nice to meet you too, Noah."

Cody looked at his wife. "Do you think this was a good idea, Bails?"

Bailey looked at him. "Oh, stop being a baby! They'll be fine. Anna and Ania have their own minds, Cody. You need to chill."

Cody nodded. "You're right."

Noah smiled. "I'm guessing you have a sister or cousins? I saw the new line up for students last week."

Zack nodded. "I have a twin sister, Zaylee, and two twin cousins, Anna and Ania."

Noah smiled. "That's awesome."

Emma nodded. "Katrina will come get you in an hour for a tour, okay? I'm taking your parents and aunt and uncle around to show them everything again..." She looked at Noah. "If you want to join them, that's fine, Noah."

Noah smiled. "Thanks, Mrs Moseby."

An hour later, Katrina walked on the Sky Deck with Noah by her side, Anna, Ania, Zack Jr, Maybelle and Nicole. "Okay, guys, this is the Sky Deck."

Noah was walking next to Anna now. "Hey. I'm Noah."

Anna smiled. "Annaylyssa. I like it when someone calls me Anna though. My name is too long..." She giggled.

Cody saw the look on their faces, Bailey slapped his arm. "Stop that!" She sighed. "We all have to leave soon, anyway."

Zack put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "I feel you Codester. I don't like Zaylee's boyfriend either."

Cody sighed. "I swear he just doesn't seem like a good guy..."

Bailey looked at him. "He's 17. I'm sure he's fine, Cody. He isn't hitting on her..."

Cody sighed and shook his head. "Okay."

Zack got up. "Before you freak out, we better leave. They should be calling us to leave soon..."

Noah laughed. "I'm sure. So, how old are you, Anna?"

Anna smiled. "I'm fifteen so's my sister and cousins."

Zaylee's boyfriend, Victor, 17, ran over to her. "Zaylee!"

Zaylee groaned as she looked at Ania. "Am I fucking dreaming, Ania or did I just hear Victor's voice?!"

Victor shook his head. "You're not happy to see me huh?"

Zaylee shook her head. "No. We broke up before I left, remember?"

Victor sighed. "Damn."

Zaylee crossed her arms. "I'm moving on from assholes like you."

Zack looked at Maya. "Wait...She broke up with him? Why is he here? He better not have gotten in."

Maya shrugged. "I'm just as surprised as you, honey."

Victor shook his head. "Actually, Mr. Martin I'm studying here on the ship."

Zaylee's eyes went wide. "What?! No! Why?!"

Ania shook her head. "It's okay, you can ignore him, Zay."

Zaylee glared at him. "Boy, I wish I could since I'm stuck on a boat with his ass for six months, Aniaylanna Grace!"

Ania rolled her eyes. "Okay...I feel so sorry for you."

Victor smiled. "See you around, Zay."

Later that day, Sky Deck

Noah looked at Zaylee. "So, that guy was your ex, huh?"

Zaylee nodded her head. "Yeah, unfortunately."

Anna smiled at her cousin. "Do you want Noah to teach him a lesson?"

Noah's eyes went wide, looking at Anna. "Annaylanna! No! Okay, I have muscles but that doesn't mean I'll teach him a lesson."

Anna smiled. "Why not?"

Noah picked her up, placing her on his lap. "Because I'm not a bad person." He kissed her head.

Anna's eyes widened. "Really?"

Noah nodded. "Yeah. So, no to me teaching him a lesson." He kissed her cheek as he stood up. "I'll be right back.

Zaylee looked at her. "Spill! What is going on between you and that cutie?"

Anna blushed. "Nothing..." She giggled.

Zaylee laughed. "Bullshit, Anna. Spill it!"

Anna smiled. "Well, I guess he is pretty cute." She sighed. "But, too bad, I have a boyfriend."

Ania shook her head at her sister. "Whom you broke up with."

Zaylee smiled. "Girlll...Noah is hot! I'd take a crack at him before someone else does!"

Anna nodded. "Yeah." She smiled and giggled.

Noah walked back over. "Anna?"

Anna smiled at him. "Yes, Noah?"

Noah took a deep breath. "Would you want to go out to dinner with me tonight? We have a few days before school starts."

Anna smiles. "I'd love to."

Noah smiled. "I'll pick you up at 7." He winked at her.

Anna smiled. "Oh my God..."

Zaylee smiled. "Told you. He likes you."

Anna blushed. "Hmm. Do you think so?"

Nicki nodded her head. "Yes! He picked you up and put you on his lap and kissed your cheek. It's obvious!"

Zaylee giggled. "I'm happy for you Cuz."

Anna blushed. "If Steph knew he'd go crazy!" She laughed.

Meanwhile, Cody & Bailey's home

Everleigh heard her door open.

Stephen smiled. "Mom and Dad are home."

Everleigh nodded as she breathed deeply. She looked at the pregnancy test in her hand. "I'm so dead."

Everleigh just stared at the pregnancy test in her lap. She got up from her chair and headed downstairs. "Hey Mom! Hey Daddy."

Cody smiled. "Hey baby girl."

Everleigh hugged her father.

Everleigh's boyfriend, Ashton, 18, knocked on the door, Everleigh ran to the door. "I'll get it!"

Bailey nodded. "Okay, sweetie."

Everleigh opened the door and pushed Ashton from walking inside, shutting the door. "Ash..." She breathed deeply.

Ashton looked at her. "What's wrong?"

Everleigh teared up. "I'm pregnant."

Ashton turned pale. "Oh my God."

Everleigh slid down the wall and began sobbing.

Ashton bent down and sat down next to her. "Leigh..." He pulled her into his arms.

Everleigh started crying. "You're gonna break up with me, aren't you?"

Ashton shook his head. "Hell no. I'm not breaking up with you." He kissed her head. "I'd never leave you, babe."

Everleigh smiled through her tears. "Really?"

Ashton nodded as he helped her up. "You're my girl. I'd never leave you after we had sex and pregnancy is outcome." He walked her inside. "Come on."

Everleigh groaned. "I'm so dead..."

Ashton shook his head. "Don't say that."

Cody stared at them. "What are you guys talking about?"

Everleigh looked at Ashton, who rubbed her back. "Um...Actually, we need to tell you something..."

Bailey nodded. "Yes?"

Everleigh looked at Ashton and then at her parents. "I...I'm..." She breathed deeply. "I'm pregnant..." She buried her head into Ashton's shoulder.

Cody just stared at them, waiting for 'I'm joking!', but that didn't happen. "You're what?!"

Everleigh burst into tears. "I'm pregnant, Daddy."

Ashton looked at her, rubbing her back. "It's okay..." He looked at Cody, who didn't say anything yet. "I understand if you want me to leave...but I'm not leaving her. I could never do that."

Cody shook his head. "Leigh...You're 14..." He breathed deeply.

Everleigh nodded. "Yes, but I'm the one having a baby not you." She turned to her mother. "Mom, please."

Cody shook his head. "Everleigh Marie, you are fourteen. You can't be having a baby now." He looked at Ashton. "Was that your idea?"

Ashton shook his head. "No. We were careful. I'd never plan on knocking her up on purpose..."

Zack and Maya's home

Isabella snuggled close to her boyfriend. "My parents should be home soon..." She groaned.

Spencer sighed. "Alright." He leaned over and kissed her passionately.

Isabella smiled and kissed him back just as passionately.

Spencer pushed his tongue into her mouth and ran his hands through her hair. "I love you."

Isabella smiled kissing him back. "I love you too."

Spencer pulled away to start kissing her neck. "There could be a baby in there." He whispered her ear.

Isabella moaned slightly. "If there is my parents will kill me."

Spencer sighed. "I know. They'll kill me too." He kissed her neck again, sucking softly.

Isabella's eyes widened. "But I have to check if I am."

Spencer nodded, licking her ear. "Not yet...I want you first, baby." He kissed her forehead.

Isabella smiled and nodded. "Okay."

Spencer leaned down and kissed her passionately again. As they were kissing, the front door opened, Isabella's eyes went wide, opening her eyes, looking down at Spencer. "Spence..."

Spencer sighed as pulled away. "They're not back, are they?"

Isabelle nodded. "Uh huh!" She sat up slowly on her bed. "God, I wanted you to keep kissing me."

Spencer kissed her head. "Sorry, babe."

Isabella changed into a shirt and shorts. She got off her bed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you, Spence." She heard Zack come upstairs. "Shit..."

Spencer shook his head as he dressed again not wanting to say anything.

Isabella quickly made her bed. "I love when we have sex but having to hurry up afterwards is exhausting."

Spencer sighed. "Yeah."

Zack knocked on the door. "Issy?"

Isabella smiled. "Yes, Daddy?"

Zack opened the door. "Hey. We're back. How's going in here? Studying, right?" He looked at Spencer. "Right, Spencer?"

Spencer nodded. "Yes, Mr. Martin."

Later that day, Isabella was in her bathroom. "I'm so scared..."

Spencer sighed, hugging her from behind. "Whatever happens, Issy, I'm going to be here for you, baby."

Isabella smiled. "Thanks, babe."

Spencer leaned down and kissed her shoulder. "It's...It's positive."

Isabella's eyes widened. "Oh my God."

Spencer sighed. "Shit, we're gonna have a baby."

Isabella sighed. "My parents are gonna kill me."

Spencer sighed. "So, how would you want to tell your parents?" He said, picking her up and kissing her.

Isabella kissed him back. "Um, well..I rather get this over with, there's no telling what they'll do." She sighed as she pulled away.

Spencer walked downstairs with her and Maya was making dinner. "Hey Issy. Hey Spencer. Is everything okay?"

Isabella shook her head. "Um...Mom, I want to tell you and Daddy something really important."

Zack looked at his daughter. "What's going on, you two?"

Isabella looked at her parents. "I...I'm pregnant."

Zack's eyes wided. "You're what?!" He walked up to Spencer.

Isabella shook her head. "Daddy! please don't kill him!"

Spencer's eyes went wide. "Mr. Martin..."

Maya sighed and shook her head. She was in shock that her and Zack's fourteen year old daughter is pregnant. "Zack, please..."

Zack glared at Spencer. "You knocked up my little girl?!"

Isabella shook her head. "Daddy, he's helping me with the baby."

Zack stopped in his footsteps. "Are you?"

Spencer nodded his head. "Yes, I am and I mean every word I really love your daughter."

Zack looked at him. "You really love her? Marry her love her?"

Spencer nodded his head. "Yes."

Isabella looked at her father. "I'm not getting married now, am I?"

Zack turned to Maya. "What do you think, honey?"

Maya looked at him. "No. She's too young, Zack."

Zack nodded. "I agree with you."

Spencer wrapped his arms around her. "I'm not going anywhere."

Meanwhile, S.S. Tipton

Anna and Taylor's room

Anna was finally ready for her date with Noah. "How do I look?" Her dress was black, short above the knee, had strings doing down where her chest was so there was openings. She had on black high heels. Her hair was curled all the way down.

Katrina smiled as she fixed her hair. "You look hot. Seriously."

Ania smiled. "Noah won't know what hit him."

Anna blushed. "Steph would kill me if he saw me in this!" She giggled.

Nicki sighed. "But, he's back at home." She smiled. "But, what he doesn't know won't hurt him, right?"

Anna giggled, blushing. "Yeah. Totally."

Zaylee giggled. "You have nothing to worry about if I was in your place Zack would have to question him by being the 'older overprotective brother' he is."

Katrina laughed as she heard a knock on the door. "He's here." She opened the door. "Hey Noah."

Noah smiled. "Hey Katrina." He looked at Anna looking speechless. "You look beautiful."

Anna smiled. "Thank you...My Dad would kill me if he saw me in this by the way..."

Ania shook her head. "Well, Dad isn't here, Anna. Go have fun."

Anna smiled as she took Noah's hand. "I will!"

Noah smiled, walking her to the dinning room. "How are you liking the boat so far, Anna?"

Anna smiled. "I love it."

Noah wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm glad you love it."

Anna smiled. "Thanks."

Noah smiled. "You are so beautiful."

Anna smiled and giggled. "And, you're very cute."

Noah sat down across from her. "How was your first day on the boat?"

Anna smiled. "It was amazing. I can't believe it's so beautiful."

Noah smiled. "I'm glad."

Anna smiled. "Thanks." She looked at him. "Do you have any siblings?"

Noah nodded. "I have a brother and a sister. I'm the oldest." He grinned. "How about you?"

Anna smiled. "Besides Ania I have four sisters and four brothers."

Noah's eyes went wide. "No way! Are you serious?"

Anna nodded. "Yes, I am."

Noah grinned. "You really do look beautiful, Anna. Are you sure you don't have a boyfriend? That you broke up with?"

Anna smiled and blushed. "Thanks. But yes, I'm sure I broke up with him before coming here."

Noah smiled, taking her hand. "Good. You're welcome."

Anna smiled brightly. "How long have you been studying here?"

Noah smiled. "2 years now."

Anna smiled. "That's amazing."

Noah nodded. "How did you hear about Seven Seas High and the boat, Anna?"

Anna smiled. "Well, my parents, aunt and uncle and Nicki's mom know each other. Nicki's mom London's dad Mr. Tipton had the first S.S. Tipton built in 2008. My parents met on the boat in 2008. My aunt and uncle met in 2010. Nicki's mom, my dad and uncle knew each other long before the boat, though. Now Nicki's Mom, London owns the boat alongside her father."

Noah was surprised. "Oh wow! That's a long time. I'm glad you came on the boat. I never met any kind of girl like you before."

Anna blushed. "Awww, that's so sweet, Noah."

As the night went on, Anna and Noah continued to get to know each other.

Maybe traveling around the world wouldn't seem that bad. It seems kinda awesome. The kids are in for a ride of their lives both on aboard and at home. Anna, Ania, Zaylee, Zack Jr, Nicki, Maybelle, Taylor, Noah and Katrina are gonna be livin the suite life on board the S.S. Tipton.

To be continued…

AN: New story. Like I said, my BFF series is on hold for now until I figure out what I want to do. I'm NOT ending it. It's one of my favorites.

Isabella and Everleigh are pregnant togeher now. Their boyfriends are staying by their sides.


	2. Not Prepared!

Livin The Suite Life Next Generation

Season 1 Episode 2- "Not Prepared For This!"

S.S. Tipton, Friday, September 27th, 2030

Anna woke up by her alarm going off, she sat up from bed, rubbed her eyes and got out of bed and grabbed a towel, she walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

After showering, she changed into her clothes for the day. She had a great time with Noah a few nights ago. She knew she was having feelings for him.

Her sister, Ania knocked on the door and walked inside when she heard 'come in'. "Hey sis. Are you and Taylor ready for our first day of school?"

Anna nodded. "Almost ready. Taylor is blow drying her hair."

Ania couldn't wait to know how her sister's date went. "Alright, sister. I can't take this. You gotta tell me. Spill the details on your and Noah's date. How did the date go?"

Anna smiled. "It was amazing." She giggled. "We had dinner while i found that he has a sister and a brother. He was surprised that I had so many siblings. Anyway, I told him about how we knew about the ship because of our connections with aunt London and uncle Todd, along with our parents and uncle Zack and aunt Maya."

Ania smiled. "So...Another date?"

Anna nodded. "Yeah. He wants to take me out tomorrow night."

Ania kept smiling. "Wow. It seems like you are now dating a hottie, sis, and falling for him."

Anna blushed. "Am I?"

Zaylee, their cousin nodded. "Yeah. You are." She said, walking into the room.

Taylor walked out the bathroom, brushing her hair. "It's totally obvious, girl. You like him."

Zaylee nodded. "Yeah, it's true. I wish I could find a guy who treats me right."

Ania looked at her cousin. "Did Victor bother you again?"

Zaylee shook her head. "No. Thank God. I hope he leaves me the hell alone before I give him a piece of my mind Zaylee style. My Dad taught some moves."

Ania just looked at her cousin. "Really? What were they?"

Zaylee smiled. "The Sleeping Cobra." She smiled. "Laughed. "Uncle Cody taught me that move, actually, Aunt Bailey taught me some moves."

Ania laughed. "She taught me a few as well. Aunt Maya knows some moves New York style."

Taylor looked at Zaylee. She had a few questions. Like, what made her date Victor? "What made you date Victor?"

Zaylee sighed. "I think I fell for the bad boy type at that time. He was so sweet and then he turned into a total jerk." She groaned when she felt sick to her stomach.

Ania looked at her cousin. "Are you okay, Zay?"

Zaylee nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Anna looked at her. "You and him didn't 'you know'?"

Zaylee frowned, looking down at her toes and sighed.

Ania's eyes went wide. "Zaylee! When the hell did that happen?!"

Zaylee sighed. "Before I got on the ship. He and I were watching a romantic yet scary movie and little did we know one thing led to another and we're soon having sex." Her eyes widened. "Oh my God...My parents are gonna kill me!" She groaned. "Okay, scratch that, Zack's gonna kill me and then kill Victor. Oh God, I need help."

Anna grabbed her hand. "Breathe. You need to breathe. You don't know if you are or not...There could be a small chance you couldn't be."

Taylor nodded. "Yeah. I mean my sister thought she could be, but then she was, but then she miscarried..." She sighed. "You know, things happen."

Back home, Boston, Massachusetts, Cody and Bailey's, Everleigh got a text. Anna's text- "Leigh, do you know if Zay had sex with Victor? Do you think she could be with child?"

Everleigh's text- "I don't know. I mean...I need to tell you something..."

Anna's text- "Okay, what's going on Leigh?Are you alright?"

Everleigh's text- "I'm having a baby. I have a doctor's appointment later today."

Anna's eyes widened when she looked at the text. "You're what?!" She turned to her sister and cousin. "Do you know Everleigh is having a baby?"

Everleigh's text- "Yeah. I'm pregnant." Ania's eyes went wide, looking at the text with Zaylee. "Holy shit! No, we didn't know. When the hell did she find out?"

Everleigh's text- "A few days ago. I didn't tell everyone yet...Steph doesn't know yet. I don't know how to tell him. Dad knows. Ashton is the father, of course he knows."

Anna's text- "Oh okay."

Ania whispered. "It's hard to believe our baby sister is pregnant."

Anna nodded. "I know right?"

Everleigh was in her room when Stephen walked inside. "Hey baby sis." Everleigh gulped when he said baby. "Hey..." She looked down at her stomach.

Stephen looked at her, frowning, she was acting weird for days. "Okay, what the hell is going on with you? You've been acting so weird for days, Eve…"

Everleigh breathed deeply as she looked at him. "Steph, please don't freak out about what I'm about to tell you..."

Stephen nodded. "Tell me what, Leigh?"

Everleigh sighed. "I'm pregnant..."

Stephen groaned. "You're what?! When did that fucking happen? Who's the dad?! Who the hell knock you up?!"

Everleigh sighed, tearing up. "Please stop yelling...My head hurts from all the morning sickness..."

Stephen sighed deeply. "Oh my God!"

Everleigh sighed. "My boyfriend, Ashton is the father and, of course, he knows, along with our parents. I found out the moment our cousins and sisters went to Seven Seas High."

Stephen shook his head. "I can yell all I want! I'm your older brother!"

Everleigh stood up from her bed. "5 minutes! 5 fucking minutes Jesus Christ, Stephen!" She glared at him.

Stephen shook his head. "Still I'm older!"

Everleigh groaned loudly, just then their parents arrived hearing the yelling. "What's going on?" Bailey asked her children.

Everleigh breathed deeply. "Can you tell him to calm the fuck down?! My head is killing me and since I'm pregnant I can't take anything for it. He's just overreacting!"

Stephen crossed his arms. "You're the one who wasn't careful!"

Everleigh groaned. "Oh yes, I was! You know nothing!"

Stephen shook his head. "Oh yeah? You're pregnant! Therefore, you weren't careful!"

Everleigh yelled back. "I didn't plan to get knocked up! Obviously! It just fucking happened!"

Bailey's eyes widened. "Okay, guys. You need to calm down before you two say something you don't want to say to each other and hurt your feelings. Both of you. You need to stop fighting."

Everleigh breathed deeply. "I'm going to Ashton's. I'll be back later!" She grabbed her phone and headed downstairs and out the front door. She was obviously pissedf off at Stephen, but it wasn't like she's ashamed of herself, because the truth is, she was.

Cody turned to his son. "Stephen Zachary Martin, why did you say that to your sister?"

Stephen groaned. "She's the one who had sex and got pregnant, Dad! She's 14!"

Bailey nodded. "Yes, she is. We know. I would know how old she is. I birthed her. She needs you to be there for her right now. She doesn't know what she wants to do yet. She's only got a few more weeks to make a decision if she wants to have an abortion or have the baby. She's overwhelmed right now with all of her emotions and stress. She didn't need you yelling at her like that. She knows what she did."

Stephen sighed. "I know Mom I'm sorry I'm just scared that my baby sister is having a baby and I really hope she knows what she's doing. I'm having a hard time dealing with this."

Meanwhile, Zack and Maya's, Isabella was in her bedroom when she got the text from Zaylee.

Zaylee's text- "Hey sissy what's going on?"

Isabella sighed and texted back. "Zay I need to tell you something and I want you to promise that you won't freak out."

Zaylee's text- "What's up, sis? Are you okay?"

Isabella's text- I'm pregnant."

Zaylee's eyes widened when she read the text. "Oh my God." She frowned. "I won't tell Zack Jr, knowing him, he'll freak the hell out. Speaking of being pregnant, do Momma and Daddy know?"

Isabella's text- Yes. They do. Daddy freaked out on Spencer. But now is okay. He might need some time to get used to the idea. No, don't tell Zack yet. I need some time to think when and if I'm telling him..."

Zaylee nodded and texted back. Zaylee's text- "Good idea."

Isabella saw Everleigh heading to Ashton's. She couldn't see the look on her cousin's face, but for Everleigh, it was horrible. She sent Zaylee a text back. "I think Steph freaked the hell out on Leigh because she's walking to Ashton's...I think. She's pregnant too."

Isabella's eyes went wide as she texted back. "With who's baby? What do you mean?"

Zaylee's text- "Victor's..." She almost gagged at the thought of having Victor's baby.

Isabella's eyes widened as she texted back. "Oh my God. Did Zack know about this?"

Zaylee's text- "NO! And do not tell him, Izzy!"

Isabella's eyes widened as she texted back. "I won't. I promise. I also won't tell Momma and Daddy about this." She shook her head as she continued to type the text message. "I mean if he reacted badly with Spencer how the hell will he react about Victor and you being pregnant with his baby?" Zaylee texted back. "He never liked him anyways."

Zaylee's text- "Thanks, baby sis."

Ashton's place, Everleigh knocked on the front door and breathed deeply as she was trying to catch her breath. She didn't know why Stephen overreacted. Yes, she was 14 and pregnant, but he didn't have to deal with a pregnancy at 14. She was so emotional. Her heart and mind were all over the place.

Ashton walked over to the front door and opened the door. "Hey baby, are you okay? Why are you here so early?" He took her hand and lead her inside. He saw the look on her face. Something happened, and she wasn't taking it well. "Baby, what happened?"

Everleigh breathed deeply. "My brother is flat out pissed. I needed to get out of there. All he did was yell at me. Meanwhile, I'm trying to decide on what I wanna do!"

Ashton's eyes widened. "Oh my God, I'm sorry Eve. I'm really sorry, I guess your brother is having a hard time knowing you're pregnant?" He lead her to the couch and they sat down together. "What do you actually want to do?" He sighed deeply. "I mean, Evie, you mean the world to me, but whatever you want is okay with me you're the one who is pregnant." He took her hands in his. "And, I want you to be happy with the decision we make. Together." He looked at her. "I love you Eve, and I love this baby. But what do you want to do?"

Everleigh looked at him. "I want to keep the baby. I don't think I could go through abortion or adoption. I don't care what my brother thinks. It's my body and our baby. You wouldn't leave me, right?" She questioned him.

Ashton's eyes widened. "Of course I won't leave you, Eve. Why would I leave such a beautiful girl, who's pregnant with my baby? I'm staying with you through this. Whatever you go through, I'm going to be right there for you."

Everleigh smiled as she layed her head on his shoulder. "Okay, thank goodness. I don't know. I don't think you would." There was a knock on the front door and a girl yell. "Ashton! I know you're home! Open that door!" Ashton groaned. "It's my ex, Mel. She has been on my ass ever since she found out you are pregnant." He yelled back. "You better leave, Melanie!"

Melanie frowned. "I'm not leaving until I get the whole story! What were you thinking getting a fourteen year old girl pregnant?!"

Ashton opened the door. "That 14 year old is my girlfriend for your fucking information! The whole story isn't your fucking business, Melanie. I'm serious. You better leave my house or I'll call the cops." He saw Everleigh get up. "Eve, sit back down. You need to rest."

Everleigh shook her head. "No! I wanna set this bitch straight! I'm not gonna let her start calling me a fucking slut!"

Ashton shook his head. "No, Eve. You just walked all the way here. Sit back down. You are pregnant."

Everleigh shook her head. "But, Ash! just because I'm pregnant this doesn't mean I'm crippled."

Ashton shook his head. "Babe...No. I don't want you to hurt yourself. You are pregnant."

Everleigh sighed. "Oh alright. Fine." She was going to sit back down.

Ashton looked at his ex girlfriend. "I have nothing to say to you, Melanie. Please leave my house."

Melanie rolled her eyes. "Do you honestly think that he's gonna stay with you bitch?" She looked at Everleigh.

Everleigh looked at Ashton. "Yes. I do. Unlike you bitch. He left your ass."

Melanie rolled her eyes at her. "Right keep telling yourself that."

Ashton groaned. "Alright! That's enough! Bye, Melanie." He walked her to the front door. "Don't come here again."

Everleigh smiled. "Bye." She waved at Melanie.

Melanie got into her car and drove off. Everleigh looked at Ashton. "You're not gonna leave me?"

Ashton shook his head. "Why would I leave you, baby?"

Everleigh shrugged her shoulders. "I'm pregnant. I'm 14. I'm gonna be a terrible mother."

Ashton shook his head. "No you're not Ev you're gonna be an amazing mother. Please don't listen to what Melanie said."

Everleigh nodded. "Do you think I'll be able to graduate high school?"

Ashton looked at her. "I don't think so, Ev. I know so."

Zack and Maya's, Isabella walked downstairs. "Mom, when should I tell Zack Jr about my pregnancy?"

Maya looked at her daughter. "Well, sweetie, if you want to let him know, it's much better if he hears it from you and not from anyone else." She paused. "Speaking of which, does Zaylee know about your pregnancy?"

Maya nodded. "That's good, sweetie. She looked concerned. "Are you alright? Did something happen?"

Isabella nodded. "Oh. Yeah, I'm fine."

Maya nodded and kissed her head. "Okay."

Spencer texted Isabella's phone. "Hey babe. I'll be working late tonight. Do you think you'll want me to pick you up something later? I will be able to make it to your doctor's appointment. Love you."

Isabella smiled and texted back. "Okay. Thanks, babe. I love you."Spencer texted back. "Text me around 8pm after I come back from your doctor's appointment. I get off at 8:15. I'll pick you up something then."

Isabella smiled and texted back. "Okay, thanks, babe."

Spencer texted her back. "You're welcome."

Back on the ship, S.S. Tipton

Zaylee sat down in her chair, Anna passed a note to her. It says "Don't tell Victor you could be pregnant. He doesn't need to know." Zaylee passed a note back. "It's his baby too, Anna. I know I hate the hell out of him, but he needs to know."

Anna wrote. "That's true." She then passed the note back to her cousin.

Victor saw Zaylee writing a note. "Hey, what's that?" Zaylee looked at him. "Nothing you should worry about right now."

Victor nodded. "Oh? Are you sure about that, Zay?" Zaylee faced him. "Oh my God. Just fucking give up fucking Jesus Christ! It's my body, not yours! I'm the one who could be pregnant, not you! And by the way, we're NOT TOGETHER!"

Zack Jr's widened as he stared at Zaylee in shock. "You're what?!" He wasn't expecting her to possibly being pregnant.

Zaylee groaned, hiding her face. "It's all his fault! He's the one you should be killing!" Zack Jr glared at Victor. "You knocked up my sister?! I hated you before, but now I wanna kill you!" He stood up, but Noah held him back. "Woah, woah, bro. Calm down...She said she could be. She didn't say she is pregnant."

Zack Jr was not pleased. "But this doesn't mean that he could take advantage of my baby sister."

Noah nodded. "Hey, dude. I get it. I'm sure she wanted to but this happened after their breakup..." He looked at her. "Right, Zaylee?" Zaylee nodded. "Yeah."

Zack Jr turned to his sister. "Oh really?"

Zaylee nodded. "Yeah...I didn't plan it! I swear!"

Ania sighed. "I'm sure Uncle Zack doesn't know if Zack Jr is having a freak out."

Zaylee shook her head. "He doesn't know...Mom might know...I don't know..."

Zack Jr turned to his sister. "You're gonna let Mom and Dad know about this, are you?"

Zaylee nodded. "I'm not stupid. Of course I am!"

Zack Jr nodded. "Good."

Zaylee looked at her ex. "You will know about the pregnancy, but I DO NOT want you around my baby."

Victor rolled his eyes. "But it's MY BABY too Zaylee."

Zaylee shook her head. "I don't care! You ruined my life. It's my decision. Not yours. The baby will be taking my last name. You will have no say in anything!"

\Victor looked at her. "Still! It's my baby too, Zaylee! He or she needs their father!"

Zaylee glared at him. "My mom's sister had a baby at my age and guess what? She did all by herself and the baby is 24. Married, happy, having a baby and is a nurse. So screw you, I can do it."

Anna looked at him. "And, you were cheating on Zaylee. She has reasons for you not being a part of the baby's life, dumbass."

Victor sighed. "It was a mistake. I still have feelings for Zaylee..."

Zaylee looked at him. "Cheaters always stay cheaters. Grow up."

Zack Jr groaned. "Unbelievable." He glared at Victor. "Why did you take advantage of my baby sister anyways?"

Victor just looked at him. "She said yes to it..."

Zaylee frowned. "And, I made that mistake."

Ania groaned. "God, Zay you should have thought of it before doing it?!" Zaylee glared at her cousin. "So, you think I'm irresponsible, Aniayanna Grace?!"

Anna looked at her sister. "Aniaylanna! That was the right time." Ania looked at her sister. "I'm right, though, Anna!"

Anna raised her hands in defense. "I'm not getting in the middle of this!"

Zack Jr rubbed his face tiredly. "Unbelievable. Mom and Dad will be like Zack what did you do now?" He shook his head. "And, I'll be like I didn't do anything I'm just trying to stay out of trouble."

Zaylee turned to her brother. "Zack, will you please shut up?!"

Noah sighed. "Dude, don't even fight with her."

Zack Jr rubbed his face tiredly. "I'm not an idiot dude. I know when to back off."

Anna sighed. "I think we need to breathe a little."

Anna sighed. "I think we need to breathe a little."

Zaylee was in her cabin, she was on the floor sobbing, knowing she was really pregnant. She had her phone in her hand, almost crushing. She decided to text Everleigh and Izzy. Zaylee's text- "Hey Izzy. Hey Eve...Question. How did Dad and uncle Cody take the news of your pregnancy?"

Everleigh's text- "Do you want the bad or good part first, Zay?"

Isabella's texted back. "Dad totally freaked the hell out on me and Spencer. He didn't know we have been sleeping with each other for a while, so he totally wanted to kill Spencer, but I told him not to...What's going on, Zay?"

Zaylee tried to calm down as she texted back. "Wait, could I call you guys? It's easier to explain when I'm talking."

Isabella's text- "Sure, it would have to be quick because I have a doctor's appointment today."

Everleigh's text- "Same."

Zaylee texted back. "Thanks guys."

Everleigh called Zaylee and then put Isabella on the other line. "Hey Zay. What's up? What's wrong, cuz?"

Zaylee sighed. "Remember when I told you that I might be pregnant Izzy and I'm sure that Anna told you too, Ev."

Everleigh nodded. "Yeah, but what does that got to do with anything?" Her eyes widened. "Zaylee."

Isabella was shocked. "Zay, did you take the pregnancy test or got a check up by the doctor?"

Zaylee nodded. "I'm pregnant."

Isabella nodded she looked shocked. "Oh my God. Are you serious?"

Everleigh's eyes went wide. "Who...I mean...Who's the father? Please don't say Victor..."

Zaylee sighed. "Sorry, Eve, but...It's Victor's..."

Isabella's eyes widened. "Oh my God...Daddy's gonna have a heart attack..."

Zaylee nodded. "Can you please not tell him? Please, Izzy! Don't tell him. I'll tell him. I promise."

Isabella nodded. "I promise. I won't say anything. What about Zack Jr? Did he know? Speaking of which, I also need to tell him I'm pregnant too."

Zaylee's eyes went wide. "I wouldn't tell him right now, Izzy. He's still overly mad about me. I didn't tell him that I'm pregnant. He just got pissed when I mentioned that I could be..."

Isabella groaned. "I need to tell him before someone else does, Zaylee!" She hung up.

Everleigh was still on the line. "Give her time. She's just overwhelmed, Zay."

Zaylee nodded. "I know, cuz. But she's also right." She shook her head. "It's a tough call I mean if he knows about me he might kill Victor."

Everleigh paused, wondering whether to ask the question which has been on her mind or not, but asked it anyways. "Speaking of whom, you don't still have feelings for him, do you?"

Zaylee laughed. "That's funny. No, I don't. He's such a jerk..."

Everleigh paused. "Then, why did you have sex with him?"

Zaylee sighed. "Because...because...I...I don't know!"

Everleigh nodded. "Did I tell you that Steph freaked out on me when I told him that I was pregnant with Ashton's baby?"

Zaylee shook her head. "No. What happened?"

Everleigh nodded. "I told him that I was pregnant and he started freaking out that I was still a baby, and I couldn't do this and I made a mistake we both were screaming at each other until our parents arrived, and I couldn't take it any more of Stephen saying that I made a mistake of having a baby so young so I tried to explain my side of the story, but he freaked out on me so, I knew that I had to get out of there. I went to Ashton's to calm down before I say something I regret to Stephen."

Zaylee paused. "Cuz, just give him some space. I mean he loves you. He's just overwhelmed to know you are pregnant at fourteen, Eve. It's something he never expected. He will talk to you. I'm sure of it, girl."

Everleigh nodded. "Thanks, cuz, so what else is going on?"

Zaylee smiled. "I think your sister Anna has the hots for a 17 year old cutie here. Oh my God. They are totally all over each other!"

Everleigh smiles. "Oh my God! Really? What about Ania, is she with anyone?"

Zaylee shook her head. "No, but we are stopping somewhere soon so who knows? She might find someone..."

Everleigh nodded. "Just make sure she doesn't make the same mistake as me…"

Zaylee laughed. "You got it, girl."

Bailey yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "Everleigh Faith!"

Everleigh laughed. "I'm being called. I think we're leaving soon and I lost track of time. I love you girl. Bye." She hung up and walked downstairs. "I'm here, Mom."

Bailey nodded. "Good." She looked at her daughter. "What's going on? Who are you talking to?"

Everleigh sighed. "Um...Zay. She...Uh, well, she's fine."

Bailey nodded. "Oh okay that's good sweetie. How are your sisters?"

Everleigh smiled. "Don't tell Daddy, but Ania and Zay think Anna has the hots for Noah, the 17 year old boy she met. She told me about him."

Bailey smiled slightly. "Really?" She laughed. "Your Daddy was freaking out the entire time we were on the ship when he saw Anna and Noah talking during the tour of the ship."

Everleigh laughed. "I mean, Noah has totally fell for Anna. I mean she's hot...Not weird to say as a sister..."

Bailey laughed. "I know right?"

Ashton knocked on the front door.

Everleigh paused as she opened the door. "Hey. I thought you had to work this morning..."

Ashton smiled. "I switched shifts to come to your doctors appointment."

Everleigh smiled and hugged him. "Thank you." She kissed his cheek.

Ashton kissed her head. "You're welcome, babe." He looked at Bailey. "Hey Mrs. Martin."

Bailey smiled. "Hi, Ashton."

Cody walked into the room. "I thought Ashton couldn't come."

Everleigh smiled slightly. "He switched shifts Daddy."

Ashton nodded his head. "Yeah. I'm working tonight besides today."

Bailey smiled and nodded. "Oh okay." She looked at her husband. "Be nice."

Everleigh paused. "Well, we better go because I'm late."

Ashton nodded as he helped her into his truck. "Ready to be lifted?" Everleigh laughed. "I can't wait for you to sell this. That's what I'm ready for. But yeah. Lift me."

Ashton laughed. "Seriously?" He kissed her and then got in the truck and started driving to the looked at Ashton. "Yeah. I'm serious, Ash. We need a car to drive around in with a baby. I do want her or him to be safe, you know?"

Ashton nodded. "I agree, babe."

Doctor's office in the hospital, Dr. Anderson walked into the room. "Everleigh Martin?"

Ashton sighed. "Hey Aunt Amiyah."

Amiyah sighed. "Ashton. Your mom and I talked. She's actually excited to be a grandmother than mad at you."

Ashton looked surprised. "Really? I thought she would be mad at me."

Amiyah laughed. "She said to go to her house after this. I don't think she wanted me to yell at you. That's her job." She looked at Everleigh. "Well, we're here because of Everleigh, so let me do blood pressure, pregnancy test and blood work and ultrasound." When a pregnancy test, blood was drawn, Amiyah left the room.

Bailey looked at her daughter. "Okay, you two. Eve's dad isn't in the room. When did you two start having sex?"

Everleigh blushed. "Mom!" She put her hands in front of her face in embarrassment.

Bailey crossed her arms. "I'm serious, Everleigh. Tell me."

Everleigh sighed. "Uh...6 months ago, we started having sex...We had sex two months ago, I never got pregnant before. This is the first time."

Amiyah walked into the room. "Everleigh...Well, you are pregnant...but...longer than you are expecting...You are 4 months..."

Everleigh's eyes went wide. "WHAT?!" She definitely not expecting to be 4 months pregnant. Maybe 2 months or something. She knew her heart was racing, thoughts running through her head, and her eyes just as wide as when she found out she was pregnant by the home pregnancy test she took earlier that week.

Bailey's eyes widened. "Oh my God." She didn't even notice that her daughter was pregnant.

Ashton's eyes went wide. "What?! How...I mean...We were always careful...Oh my God..." He looked at Everleigh, who saw a small belly bump. "Babe, you're showing..." He had his thoughts everywhere as well. His girlfriend isn't just pregnant, but four months pregnant. How was that possible?

Everleigh nodded, still in shock. "Yeah." She looked down at her bump. "Wow looks like I was actually pregnant in June." She turned to Amiyah. "Why didn't I find out sooner? I thought I was one month or something."

Amiyah smiled. "Some babies lay on your rib, back or somewhere else that you don't expect it, Everleigh. Your due date is now late February. You are 16 will be giving birth before your 15th birthday."

Everleigh nodded her head. "Okay."

Ashton shook his head. "I'm so confused though..."

Amiyah put the gel on Everleigh's belly. "It's normal to be confused on how you never knew that your girlfriend was pregnant. Some women don't get anything to get the lightbulb to let them know that they could be expecting." She smiled when the baby came up on the screen. "There's your baby. It's still early to know the sex."

Ashton nodded. He looked at his girlfriend. "How are you feeling?"

Everleigh nodded. "Besides, finding out I'm pregnant, then knowing I'm 4 months and knowing I'll be giving birth before I turn 15? I...I don't know."

Ashton grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "We'll get through this together."

Bailey smiled slightly. "The baby is beautiful, Eve."

Everleigh smiled. "Thanks, Mom."

Ashton was still holding her hand. "The baby looks like you, Eve."

Everleigh smiled. "Really?"

Amiyah smiled. "Oh, look, the baby is finding their toes." Bailey laughed. "Mother like child. You used to do that, Eve."

Bailey nodded. "Oh yeah."

After the appointment, Everleigh walked out of the room to her father with her boyfriend, holding her hand. She was breathing calmly now, the best she could, anyway.

Cody looked at them, a little concerned. "Well, what happened? Are you pregnant, Eve?"

Everleigh teared up slowly. "I...I'm pregnant..." That's all she could say before burying her head into Ashton's shoulder.

Cody sighed. "How far along are you, Eve?" He said, trying not to want to kill Ashton.

Everleigh looked at Ashton, her mother and then father. "I...I...I'm four months pregnant…"

Cody looked like he just had a heart attack. "You're what?" He thought she'd be kidding. not fourteen and pregnant. Cody nodded. "Oh." He was still shocked that his fourteen year old daughter is pregnant but he knew that she would be giving birth when she's still fourteen before her fifteenth birthday. "When are you due?"

Everleigh sighed. "February."

Cody still looked at her in shock, looking at her boyfriend. "Did you ever use protection?"

Ashton nodded. "Yes, we did..." He paused. "I swear to you, I'll be here for your daughter and my baby...Our baby."

Cody nodded. "Good."

Everleigh's eyes went wide. "Izzy! Oh my God! Do you think she's due the same as me?"

Cody's eyes widened. "Wait, what? What do you mean, Everleigh?" He frowned and turned to his wife. "Do Zack and Maya know about this?"

Everleigh shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, Dad, but I know they know she's probably pregnant too. That's why they're here..." Isabella saw her cousin. "Eve! Hey!" She hugged her. "What's up?"

Everleigh hugged her cousin back. "What's up? Nothing except for the fact that I'm four months pregnant."

Isabella's eyes went wide. "What?!" She was in so much shock. "Are you serious?"

Everleigh nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm serious. I got pregnant in June…"

Isabella's eyes went wide. "Shut up! Seriously?"

Everleigh nodded her head. "Yeah."

Zack looked at his brother. "She's 4 months?!"

Cody nodded. "Exactly."

Everleigh cleared her throat, rolling her eyes. "I'm still here Daddy and Uncle Zack."

Zack looked at his niece. "Sorry, Eve. How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

Everleigh sighed. "Um...Kinda shocked I guess, I didn't even know I was pregnant until a few days ago. And, apparently, I'm four months."

Isabella sighed. "It's my turn for my appointment. Bye." Maya and Spencer follow her into the room.

Her doctor Annie walked into the room. "Isabella Martin?"

Isabella nodded. "Yes?" She looked at the doctor.

Annie smiled. "I have the right room. Hi. So, I have to ask you a few questions. First, I'm your doctor for these next few months and other times you'll want to have another baby."

Isabella nodded. "Yeah...One is good for me for now."

Annie nodded. "That's true, you're still young."

Isabella nodded. "Yeah."

Annie smiled. "You are fourteen, right?"

Isabella nodded her head. "Yes, I am."

Annie nodded. "Alright. Just double checking everything. Alright, so I need a blood pressure, blood work, pregnancy test and an ultrasound to be 100% sure that you are pregnant. When was the last time you had your period? When was the last time you and your boyfriend had sex?"

Isabella paused. "Two months ago."

Maya's eyes went wide, even though she kinda knew they were having sex before. Annie nodded. "Okay."

Isabella nodded. "How many months am I?" She looked at her doctor.

Annie nodded. "I don't have the results yet. I'll be back." She walked out of the room. After a few minutes, Annie walked back into the room. "Okay, I'm back. Isabella...You are pregnant. But, here's the thing. You're farther into your pregnancy than you think...You are 16 weeks. You're 4 months along."

Isabella's eyes widened. "Oh my God..." She wasn't expecting to be that far into her pregnancy. She and Spencer were always using protection. She never had any feelings of being pregnant.

Annie sighed. "You didn't know you were this far, huh?" She saw the look on Isabella's face.

Isabella shook her head. "No. Oh my God..."

Annie smiled. "Well, let me check on the baby and then I'll know if you are really 4 months..." She put some gel on her belly and the baby came up on the screen. "There's the little one." She saw a healthy heartbeat. "Nice and strong. You can hear that?"

Both Spencer and Isabella nodded. "Is...Is that the heartbeat?"

Annie nodded. "Yep."

Maya sighed. "Izzy." She then looked at Annie. "When will she find out the gender?" She was shocked too but she expected it. Her daughter was pregnant.

Annie smiled. "Hopefully at week 20. That's a month from now. If she,found out now, it can be a little soon that it could be wrong, that's why we ask to wait until you are 20 weeks."

Maya nodded her head. "Oh okay." She looked at her daughter Isabella and her daughter's boyfriend Spencer. "How are you two feeling?"

Isabella looked at the screen. "There's a baby in there...Oh my God."

Maya looked at her daughter. "When the hell did you two have sex?" She tried to say something nicely. Isabella sighed. "We had sex many times for six months..."

Maya sighed. "Oh my God." She shook her head, holding her head. Maya looked at her daughter. "You do know you have to let your Daddy know this right?"

Isabella sighed. "I know. I'm having a baby."

Maya nodded. "Yes, I know, sweetie."

Spencer turned to Annie. "Why didn't she find out that she was pregnant sooner?"

Annie paused. "Sometimes you can go weeks even months without knowing. Some moms don't know when they're pregnant or not. And, some babies are on your back or your side."

Isabella and Spencer looked at each other. "Oh…"

Out in the waiting room, Everleigh was trying to making sense of her pregnancy and how she went 4 months without knowing she was pregnant. Everleigh felt sick to her stomach. "Oh my God." She stood up and rushed to the bathroom. She is finally feeling a lot of the morning sickness.

Bailey sighed as she followed her daughter. "Honey, are you feeling okay?" She rubbed her daughter's back and pulled back her hair.

Everleigh sighed. "I guess I'm feeling the morning sickness a little now...but I think it will be over soon." She stood up and wiped her mouth. "I'm never going through this again until I'm married!"

Bailey nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, honey, but it's gonna be hard due to you being so young."

Everleigh breathed deeply as she walked out of the bathroom. "I'm okay, Mom."

Bailey nodded. "I know sweetie. I'm just worried."

Everleigh walked over to Ashton. "I can get through this with my boyfriend and the family."

Bailey kissed her head. "Yes, you can, Evie."

Ashton nodded. "Of course." He smiled at her and looked concerned. "Are you okay?"

Everleigh nodded her head. "I'm okay, baby."

Ashton nodded his head. "Oh, good, because I'm going to be worried about you this whole pregnancy…"

Everleigh layed her head on his shoulder. "I'm scared..."

Ashton nodded. "I know, I am too, but we can do this I know you're young but I also know we can do this. We may only have 5 months left...Most people have 9 months...We don't…"

Everleigh sighed and then laughed. "Yeah…"

Everleigh looked at him. "When did we you know?" Ashton whispered. "Remember when your parents went out and you came over my house and we had sex?"

Everleigh's eyes widened as she remembered as she then whispered back. "Oh yeah, that's right."

Four months earlier, Ashton's house, Ashton made brownies and turned on the movie. "Hey baby, are you out of the shower?"

Everleigh nodded her head. "Yeah I am." She was now brushing her hair with a toothbrush in her mouth. She had just a towel around her.

Ashton walked into his bedroom and bathroom, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Hey beautiful lady." He smiled at her just wearing a towel.

Everleigh giggled, turning around after spitting out the toothpaste out of her mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hey baby."

Ashton smiled. "I made brownies and I know you love them." He kissed her neck. "You are looking sexy."

Everleigh smiled and moaned. "Thanks, baby."

Everleigh nodded. "Yes please. We have before, remember?"

Ashton winked at her. "Oh, I remember, baby." He smiled. "Good. Now, let's go enjoy the brownies, babe." After the brownies, Everleigh was laying on the couch with a book when she saw Ashton looking at her. "Hey pretty lady."

Everleigh giggled and smiled. "Hey handsome."

Ashton leaned down and kissed her passionately, taking the book away from her. "You don't need this, baby."

Everleigh smiled. "Okay." She kissed him back just as passionately. "I love you."

Ashton undid his shirt and took off his shirt. "I love you so much, babe." He threw his shirt onto the floor.

Everleigh smiled. "I love you too." She ran her fingers through his hair.

Ashton whispered in her ear. "Are you sure you want to have sex, baby?" He wanted to be sure with her.

Everleigh nodded her head. "Yes I do."

Ashton kissed her head. He got off the couch and then picked her up into his arms. "Good." They kissed before getting to the stairs, he carried her upstairs to his bedroom. He walked into his bedroom, putting her down and pinned her against the wall, kissing her passionately. He ran his hands all over her body before taking off her towel, that was still around her.

Everleigh blushed deeply, but Ashton winked at her before whispering into her ear. "I've seen you naked before, baby." He leaned down and kissed her neck, slightly biting and sucking.

Everleigh moaned slightly. She guided her hands down to his belt and undid his belt as he continued kissing her neck. "Mmm, let me take them off for you, baby."

Everleigh nodded her head and the next thing she knew, she was lifted up into his arms again and placed softy on the bed.

He got on top of her, leaned down and kissed her again. "You're perfect, babe."

She blushed as he kissed her breast softy and let out a few moans. Ashton moaned as Everleigh rubbed his thigh. They began making out again before Ashton reached over for the protection he had, he looked at her. "Are you ready, baby girl?"

She nodded her head and then Ashton slightly pushed himself into her. Both moaned loudly, he began moving a little bit harder and faster.

Later that night, Everleigh snuggled close to him after they had sex. "I should really head home but...I don't want to..."

Ashton sighed and kissed her head, wrapping his arms around her. "Do you want to spend the night with me?" He pulled the covers close to them.

Everleigh nodded as she snuggled close to him, she buried her head into his chest.

Ashton laughed softly. "I love you, baby."

Everleigh smiled up at him. "I love you too, Ash."

Back to reality, Everleigh looked at Ashton in shock. "The condom broke...Now, I'm 4 months pregnant...That's when I got pregnant."

Ashton nodded he was shocked too but he was trying to be brave for Everleigh. "Yeah." He didn't want to scare her. He knew he needed to be brave.

Everleigh saw the look on his face. "Ash? What's wrong?"

Ashton sighed, frowning. "It's my fault...I should've been more careful, Eve."

Everleigh sighed. "Yeah, but actually it's our both's fault, but now we're having a baby." She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Ashton nodded, placing his hand on her helly. He felt something he never thought he'd feel in a long time. "Babe, I think the baby is kicking." He placed her hand on his hand. "You feel that?"

Everleigh nodded. "Yes I do." smiled when she felt the baby kick.

Isabella came back out with Spencer and Maya. "Oh my God..."

Zack stood up and then walked to his daughter. "What? Are you okay? Are you pregnant?"

Isabella nodded her head. "Yes I am..." She looked at her father nervously. Zack looked at his daughter and frowned, looking concerned. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Isabella teared up. "I...I...I'm not just pregnant, Daddy...I'm four months along..." She was still progressing everything.

Zack's eyes went wide as he heard her. He was so shocked he was unable to say anything. At last he took a deep breath and looked at his daughter. "What?" That's all that came out.

Maya was just silent, but then spoke up. "I...I have been keeping something from you, Zack..." She breathed deeply. "I...I knew they were having sex..."

Zack's eyes widened even farther. He couldn't believe it. "What?! You knew they were having sex?"

Maya sighed. "I knew that they were having sex. For six months...Yes...I just thought they were protected..." She turned to Spencer, who was holding Isabella, who was now sobbing into his shirt.

Maya looked at him. "I know you are upset with me. I didn't know how to tell you this."

Zack nodded. "You couldn't tell me that they were having sex? Maya, are you serious?"

Maya sighed. "I'm sorry…"

Spencer kissed her head. "I guess Izzy and Eve got pregnant around the same time." He looked at her. "When's your due date?"

Everleigh smiled. "Late February early March. My doctor might think I'll give birth before my due date, so February."

Isabella's eyes went wide. "Oh my God! That's my due date too!"

Everleigh's eyes went wide now. "Wow. Who knew, right?"

Isabella laughed. "I didn't think we'd have the same due date…"

Everleigh chuckled. "I know!"

Meanwhile, S.S. Tipton

Zaylee decided to go the doctor. Of course she was really hoping not to be pregnant with Victor's child. But, the truth was that they had sex a few times without protection before breaking up. So, she had lied to her brother just to have him not rip her head off. When she got to the doctor's office on the ship, she saw a nurse there. She walked up to her. The nurse smiled.

"Hello, may I help you?" The nurse, Rose said.

Zaylee took the longest breath of her life before speaking up. "I came because I may be pregnant...and I want to be sure if I am or not…"

Rose nodded. "Of course. Come on back." When they got to the room, the nurse smiled. "What's your name?"

Zaylee sighed. "Zaylee. Zaylee Martin."

Rose smiled, nodding her head. "Okay, Zaylee. I'm going to have take another pregnancy test and I'll have to take some blood and a ultrasound."

Zaylee nodded. "Okay…"

Once the results came back, the nurse walked into the room again and sat down in front of her. "I have news for you…"

All Zaylee was hoping for was for her to say "You're not pregnant." But, that's not what happened.

"You're pregnant, Zaylee…"

Zaylee's eyes went wide. All of her hopes and dreams were now gone. Everything she was planning on doing was now gone. Her life is now turned upside down, just because of having sex with Victor. Worse of all, she's going to be a single mother. Pregnant alone, being a single mother too. She felt heartbroken. She felt her heart race harder. She felt tears fill her eyes. She never thought of going through a pregnancy without the father of her baby.

To be continued…

AN: I decided to write this on my Chronebook. Turns out it went okay. I'm probably write a chapter of Runaway on my Chronebook too. I did start the chapter. I soon realized that I cant do my chromebook it wont let me do the file. On my phone posting this.

Thank you Macy you are lifesaver, ZayaForever1995


	3. I'm Regretting I Ever Met You

Livin The Suite Life Next Generation

Episode 3: "I'm Regretting I Ever Met You"

AN: Back with this story. Sorry for the long wait. I'm so sorry. But with the pendepic going on and we are all stuck in our homes, I get more time to write. I edited chapter 2 due to a mix up on how long Eve and Izzy were.

They are now 16 weeks along. Zaylee is about nine weeks along.

I have been updating my story My Life Is Cerebral Palsy but I decided to give you guys another chapter of this story.

Onto the story.

Zaylee headed out of the infirmary with tears in her eyes. Her life is now turned upside down. She isn't just a teenager now, she's going to be a teenage mother. She was conflicting on if she should tell Victor about the baby. She walked back to her cabin, where Maybelle saw her walk inside.

"Hey, are you okay? How did the appointment go?"

Zaylee flopped onto her bed, screamed into her pillow and then looked up at her. "I'm really pregnant. I'm nine weeks along. I don't know what I'm going to do!"

Maybelle's eyes went wide. "Oh my God. Are you going to tell Victor? He's the dad, right?"

Zaylee nodded her head. "He is the dad. I don't know if I want to tell him that I'm pregnant. But, I don't think I have a choice to keep this from him. He'll figure it out at some point…" She sighed. "Now, I gotta tell my parents. They need to know." She grabbed her phone and called her mother.

"Hello?" Maya said, as she picked up the phone.

Zaylee took a deep breath. "Hey, Mom. I need to tell you something."

Maya nodded her head. "What is going on, sweetie? Are you alright?"

Zaylee breathed deeply. "I'm pregnant, Mom…"

Maya's eyes went wide. "Oh, honey. How are you feeling?"

Zaylee sniffed softly. "Overwhelmed right now, I'm not sure if I want to tell Victor…"

Maya just sighed. "Is he the dad of the baby, Zay?"

Zaylee nodded. "Yeah."

Maya nodded. "Okay, so, are you going to tell your brother?"

Zaylee nodded. "Yes, Mom. I'm not stupid. He needs to know too. He might freak the hell out but I have no choice."

Maya laughed softly. "He will. I'll tell your father for you so you can focus on telling just Victor and Zack Jr, okay?"

Zaylee nodded. "Thank you, Mom."

Maya smiled. "You're welcome, sweetie. Bye."

Zaylee hung up her phone and then sighed as she headed out to Zack Jr's cabin. Thoughts were all over her mind, she didn't know what to say to her twin brother, but she had to tell him. She knocked on her brother's cabin's door and waited for him to open the door.

It felt like forever, finally though, Zack Jr opened the door. "Hey sis. What's up?"

Zaylee just gulped. She was so scared to tell him the news of her pregnancy. What will he say? What will he do? He was certainly pissed about the fact that she slept with Victor, and the fact she thought she was pregnant, but now it's real. It's real. Fuck. She needed to say something. But what? She paused.

"Can I come in?"

Zack Jr nodded his head. "Yes. Come on in." He let her come inside, she looked so freaked out. "Zay, what's wrong with you?"

Zaylee sat down on the bed, sighing deeply. She shut her eyes as tears filled her eyes. "Please don't be mad at me, okay?"

Zack Jr sat down next to her. "You know I can't promise anything. I'm your older brother. I'm protective…"

Zaylee's eyes filled with tears. She knew she had to tell him that she's pregnant. It was so difficult. She just sat there. Thoughts filled her brain.

Meanwhile, Zack and Maya's home, Boston Massachusetts

After getting off the phone with her daughter, Maya knew she needed to tell her husband, Zack that their daughter, Zaylee, was pregnant, and she knew Zack would freak out. He is very protective of her. After Victor cheated on her, she was so heartbroken. Zaylee is a strong girl, but Maya didn't know how she was really feeling with the pregnancy. It was a short phone call.

Zack walked out of the home office. "Hey babe. Who was that on the phone?"

Maya sighed deeply. "It was Zaylee. Um, Zack, I need to tell you something. Can we sit down?"

Zack nodded, but was super confused why she would need him to sit down. "Yeah, sure, Maya. Is there something wrong with Zaylee?"

After they sat down on the couch, Maya looked at him. "Well, Zack. I'm going to just come out and say this…"

Zack just looked at her with confusion all over his face. "Say what, babe? Is our daughter okay?!"

Maya sighed as she grabbed his arm. "Yes, she's fine. She's just having a baby…"

Zack just stared at his wife. Did she just say that Zaylee was pregnant? Yes. He couldn't get the right words to come out. What do you exactly say when your wife tells you that your daughter is pregnant? "Excuse me? She's pregnant?! Are you sure, Maya?"

Maya nodded her head. "Yes, I'm sure. She told me herself…"

Zack took a deep breath. "Who's the dad?"

Maya knew he'd lose his top after knowing Victor is the father of the baby. She paused as she spoke up.

"Victor is the father of the baby…" She said, sighing deeply.

Zack's eyes went wide.

Meanwhile, Cody and Bailey's home

Everleigh was in her bedroom when Stephen knocked on her open bedroom door.

"Hey, Eve, can I come in, please? I need to talk to you."

Everleigh nodded as she put her book down. She sighed as Stephen walked over to her bed and sat down next to her. "Evie, I need to tell you how sorry I am for the way I reacted about your pregnancy. You didn't need me yelling at you like that. You don't need me to overwhelm you like I did…"

Everleigh nodded her head slowly. "Oh, Steph. It's okay. I mean, you were just being the loving overprotective older brother. I know I'm only fourteen and I'm pregnant. This shit is scary enough…"

Stephen nodded his head. "I know, and I'm so sorry, Evie. Is the baby okay? Do you know how far along you are?"

Everleigh nodded. "Yeah, the baby is fine. I'm 16 weeks along…"

Stephen's eyes went wide. "Wait. Wait a minute. You're sixteen weeks and you didn't know?! How is that possible?"

Everleigh sighed. "Well, the doctor said the baby was laying on my side and my back for the past four months. I'm about to be showing soon."

Stephen paused. "Oh wow, Eve. That's gotta be a lot. Do you know what you want to do?"

Everleigh shrugged her shoulders. "I know I don't want an abortion. My other two options are keeping and or adoption…"

Stephen nodded his head. "What does Ashton think?"

Everleigh sighed. "He's supportive. He won't leave me. He's planning on helping me out with the pregnancy. He has his rights. He's the father of this child."

He smiled. "Good. I don't want him to hurt you. You need the support. Just know I'm here for you…"

She hugged him. "Thank you, Steph…"

Back on the S.S. Tipton

Zack Jr just stared at his sister, he was now getting worried. She hadn't spoken up about what's going on with her. He just grabbed her hand and squeezed her hand. "Sis, are you okay?"

She just sniffed. "I'm pregnant…"

His eyes went wide. "What? But, you said you could be a few days ago. Are you telling me the truth now?"

Zaylee nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm telling you the truth now. I'm really pregnant with Victor's child…"

Zack Jr just knew his body was boiling. All he thought about was killing Victor for knocking up his sister. "I want to kill him!" He stood up from his bed and then opened the door, but before he could run out of the room, Zaylee grabbed his arm.

"Bro, please. Let me tell him, please?"

Zack Jr took a deep breath and just nodded. "Fine. You can tell him, but if he upsets you, I'm beating him up!"

She shook her head. "You could get into trouble…"

He shook his head. "I don't care. He needs to understand how much he ruined your life, Zay."

Zaylee sighed. "I know." She looked at her watch. "Well, I better go now. It's getting late. Night, bro." She headed out of his room and then headed to her room for the night.

The next morning, Saturday, September 28th, 2030

Docked on Parrot Island

Zaylee and Maybelle woke up, showered, got dressed and then met Zack Jr, Anna, Ania, Noah, Nicki, Taylor and Katrina on the Sky Deck for breakfast.

Anna whispered to her cousin. "Did you tell Zack Jr about the pregnancy?"

Zaylee nodded. "Yeah, I did."

Ania spoke up this time. "What happened?"

Zaylee sighed. "He took it better than I expected. Although, he wants to hurt Victor…"

Nicki chuckled. "Well, that's understandable. He's mad that Victor got you pregnant. Duh. Are you going to break the news to Victor?"

Zaylee nodded her head. "Yeah. I'll tell him after I eat. Baby is hungry."

Anna laughed. "Now, that's understandable too." She felt arms around her waist and a kiss on her cheek. "Hey ladies." Noah smiled at Anna. "Good morning, babe. How did you sleep?"

Anna smiled. "I slept pretty good."

Victor walked over to Zaylee. "Hey."

Zaylee just breathed deeply. "Hey, um...Can we talk?"

Victor nodded his head. "Yeah."

Zaylee just saw the look on her brother's face, she shook her head, as she headed somewhere in private with Victor.

"What's up?" Victor said.

Zaylee took a deep breath. She was just wanting to tell him everything. But, how will it go? She definitely was hurt to be pregnant, but as she knew the truth and things she said the day before went away somehow. She doesn't want to be with him, but wants him to be in the baby's life.

"I'm pregnant…" She said, but continued. "...with your baby…"

Victor was in denial. He thought she had cheated on him. He wasn't ready to be a father. He shook his head. "No, you're not. It's not my baby…"

Zaylee nodded her head. "Yes, it is! I'm pregnant with your child, Victor. I want you to be in their life…"

Victor shook his head. "I'm not that baby's father, Zaylee! You cheated on me."

Zaylee's eyes went wide. "N...No, I didn't! It's YOUR child! I know for a fact it is your child!" She had tears in her eyes now.

He shook his head. He yelled at her. "It is NOT MY CHILD. I'm too young to be a father!"

She just felt tears falling down her face. She was now so hurt. "And, I'm not too young to be a mother?! Are you serious?!"

Victor just glared at her. "It's not my baby. I know it's not! I'm done with you…"

Zaylee wiped her tears off her face. "I hate you! I'm done with you too!" She ran off, ran past everyone and to her cabin, slammed the door, ran to her bed, fell on her bed and began sobbing. Her heart broke for her child. She was definitely now regretting sleeping with Victor.

Anna, Ania, Taylor, Nicki, Maybelle, Zack Jr and Noah watched Zaylee run past them with tears falling down her face.

They decided to go check on her. When they got to her cabin, Maybelle opened the door and Anna walked over to her cousin.

"Zay, are you okay? What happened?"

Zaylee wiped her face as she sat up. "Victor denied the baby. He said I cheated on him and that he's too young to be a dad…" She sniffed. "...and I'm not too young to be a mother?!" She cried.

Cheevers High, Boston, Massachusetts

Everleigh was at school for a game when Sharlanne walked over to her. "Hey Martin, so a little birdie told me that you're pregnant. It can't be true, can it?"

Everleigh groaned. She wasn't hoping to have people know already. Too late. She just sighed deeply. "Is it your business whether I'm pregnant or not?"

Sharlanne smiled. "Oh, come on. Ashton is too old for you…"

Everleigh shook her head. "My and Ashton's relationship isn't your business either!" She said, as she held her sweater closer.

Sharlanne smiled. "Oh my God. You are pregnant…"

Everleigh glared at her. "So what if I am?! Who told you?"

Melanie smiled. "You think I wasn't going to keep it a secret, Everleigh? Hell, he's going to leave you. Watch…" She whispered in her ear. "He's 18, I'm sure he has a life. Right? He will leave…"

Everleigh just sighed. "You...You don't know that!" She gasped as she was pulled by the hair. "Break his heart, understand?"

Everleigh shook her head. "No! I won't. This is his baby. He loves me!" She groaned. "Let go of me!" She struggled to get her to let go of her hair.

Melanie finally let go of her hair. "Abort that child…"

Everleigh layed a hand on her belly as she held in tears. "Great. This is going to be the longest five months of my fucking life…"

After the game, Everleigh waited for Ashton. She was just ready for the next five months to fly by.

When Ashton arrived, he opened his passenger door for her. He saw the look on her face. He helped her up on the seat. "Babe, what's wrong? What happened?"

Everleigh began crying, she sniffed. "Your ex girlfriend is a psychopath! She pulled my hair and told me to break up with you and abort the baby…"

Ashton's eyes went wide. "That son of a bitch." He hugged his girlfriend. "Eve, I'm sorry she said that. I'm not leaving you. We're not aborting our baby!"

Everleigh wiped her eyes. "I know. I'm just scared she'll hurt the baby…"

Ashton kissed her head. "Baby, she'll have to go through me before she gets to you…" He closed the door and jumped into the driver's seat. "You're staying with me for the week, okay?"

Everleigh nodded her head. "I doubt my dad will be okay with that, Ash…"

Ashton shook his head. "I don't care. You're pregnant with my baby. My ex is threatening you. God damn it, she's so fucking crazy…"

"No kidding…" She said, looking out the window.

He grabbed her hand and squeezed her hand. "I'm not going to let her hurt you, okay?"

Everleigh nodded. "Okay…"

Ashton parked into Cody and Bailey's driveway and got out of his truck. He knocked on the front door and then Cody answered the door.

"Hey Ashton."

Ashton smiled. "Hi, Cody. I need to ask you if Eve can stay with me for a few days…" He began explaining everything that happened today. "So, can she stay with me?"

Cody paused to think. "Well, I have to be honest. You never gave me a reason not to trust you with my daughter." He nodded. "I can ask Bailey to grab Eve some clothes, okay? Is she okay?"

Ashton nodded. "Just shaken up, but otherwise she's fine."

Cody nodded. "Okay." After getting clothes for Everleigh, her phone charger and makeup bag, Ashton headed back to his truck, hopped back inside and Everleigh smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He started backing out of the driveway and headed back to his house a few blocks from Cody and Bailey.

Once at Ashton's, Everleigh walked inside the house and sat on the couch. She took off her sneakers, she groaned as she began massaging her feet.

"Ugh. My feet are killing me…"

Ashton put his keys down and then sat next to her, layed her feet on his knee and began massaging her feet. "Feel better?"

Everleigh nodded her head. "Yeah. Thank you, Ash."

Ashton leaned over and kissed her. "I love you. You know that?"

She nodded as she smiled. "I love you too, Ash."

Meanwhile, Spencer's place

Isabella was making a sandwich when Spencer got out of the shower. "Hey, baby girl. What are you doing?"

Isabella smiled. "Making a sandwich. Baby is hungry and so am I…"

Spencer smiled. "Okay. Well, I'm going to head to work now. I'll see you later, okay?" He said, kissing her cheek.

Isabella smiled. "Bye. I love you." They shared a kiss, and then Spencer headed to work while Isabella went to do her science project.

Cody and Bailey's home

Bailey looked at her husband as he was getting something to drink. "So, tell me, how are you feeling?"

Cody looked at her. "About?"

Bailey sighed. "About Eve staying over at Ashton's…"

Cody sighed. "I'm not sure how I feel, Bails. All I know is that he's good to Everleigh and won't let anything happen to her. She went to a game and that's when all the shit went down…I trust Ashton. I don't see anything wrong with him caring for our daughter for a while. She's pregnant…" He paused to take a deep breath. "...I know I should be mad as hell at Ashton for knocking up my little girl, but I'm just glad he's taking responsibility for his actions and taking care of both his baby and his baby mama…"

Bailey smiled. "Me too." She hugged him. "We'll get through this together…"

Cody smiled. "Yeah, we will…"

Meanwhile, on the S.S. Tipton, Zaylee and Maybelle's room

The group just stared at Zaylee in shock who was still in complete shock from Victor's denying his baby.

Zack Jr's eyes went wide. He was full of anger. "I want to kill him! I'll knock him out!" He was about to run out of the room, but Noah grabbed his shoulder. "Dude, I don't think that's a good idea…"

Zaylee just sniffed. "No, Zack, don't. Victor made his decision. He doesn't want to be in the baby's life...He won't be in mine…" She said, sighing. "Great. I'm going to be a single mother…I'll be doing this alone..."

Anna shook her head. "No, you won't. You have us. We'll help you."

Zaylee just looked at her cousins, friends and brother. "Really?"

Ania nodded. "Yeah. Fuck him. He doesn't deserve you or the baby…"

Zaylee hugged Ania and Anna. "Thanks guys…"

To be continued…

AN: I'm going to update a few chapters of this. They go to Parrot Island in the next chapter. I am doing more home and on deck stories in this story.

Again, soooo sorry for the very long wait. :)


End file.
